


Miosótis

by Estocilda



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda
Summary: Como Deus do Sono, o dever de Minseok era apenas induzir os humanos ao descanso, se teriam sonhos ou pesadelos, isso não era de sua conta.Mas quando o Deus dos Sonhos, lhe aparece com um fato intrigante sobre uma humana, Minseok vai averiguar melhor.Só não contava encontrar uma bela humana, e muito menos que ela traria lembranças de um passado já esquecido.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana /Kim Minseok
Kudos: 1





	Miosótis

**Author's Note:**

> Eu pensei bem antes de reposta essa história aqui, ela foi feita para um projeto de outro site, eu sai do projeto e informei que iria respostas em outros sites o que eu tive? uma recusa, eu realmente me senti mal por isso, eu entendo que a inspiração tenha vindo do projeto que participei, o tema era deuses eu escolhi o restante e na minha nem tão humilde ou educada opinião assim, mesmo que o tema sido dado a mim, a partir do momento que eu crio um plot e escrevo a história, ela é da minha propriedade, já que o trabalho maior foi meu.

O deus do sono não deveria ver nada ou sentir nada. Seu único dever era induzir os humanos ao mundo dos sonhos ou pesadelos, era esse o senso comum, mas às vezes o senso comum sempre costumava estar errado, como estava dando para Minseok. Sim, ele tinha domínio no reino dos sonhos, e no descanso ou tormento das pessoas, mas seu papel se resumia a manter o equilíbrio. No início contava com a ajuda do irmão Thanatos*, mas o papel do irmão não era aquele, já que cuidava do sono da morte, quando seu filho Yixing surgiu tudo seguiu o fluxo certo. Ele induzia ao sono e o restante ficava a cargo de seu filho, e da mente de cada humano, os que tinham culpa eram atormentados por pesadelos, os bons tinham sonhos felizes, repletos de suas essências, essa era a verdade. As pessoas costumavam sonhar com aquilo do qual estavam repletas, ele não fazia nada além de adormecê-las.

Nenhum humano nunca o viu, às vezes encontravam o seu filho em forma de sonho ou pesadelo, Yixing sempre estava lá, mas Minseok existia apenas para o instante antes do adormecer e o segundo antes de acordarem, era apenas para esses dois instantes que existia. Ouvia os relatos do filho sobre a mente humana, era realmente um assunto interessante.

Quando Yixing contou sobre a essência não identificada por ele, Minseok ignorou no começo, apesar de sentir algo estranho nos relatos, que de início eram constantes, mas foram diminuindo com os meses. Ele esperou e quando Yixing voltou com o mesmo assunto alguns anos depois foi hora de interferir. 

― Papai, você precisa fazer alguma coisa. ― Yixing dizia emburrado. ― Todos são iguais, nem mesmo Jungsoo escapa. Por que essa humana consegue escapar? ― notou a vermelhidão no filho.

― Uma humana? ― repetiu. ― Tem a observado há quanto tempo?

― Alguns anos. ― o final fora dito baixinho, Yixing desejou sair e ir brincar com as ovelhas.

― Seja mais claro. ― pediu. ― Deseja me mostrar essa humana? Está encantado?

Era normal os deuses se encantarem por humanos, assim como o oposto também acontecia, porém conhecia o filho bem para saber o tipo de encanto.

― Ela parece especial. ― se corrigiu em seguida. ― Ela é, eu se dissoi!

Yixing não sabia explicar, sentia como se ela fosse parte da família, um sentimento antes dedicado apenas ao pai, por isso passou alguns anos a observando, até ter coragem para se aproximar agora, e desejava tanto mostrá-la ao progenitor. Yixing não sabia de muita coisa sobre si mesmo, como o fato de quem era sua mãe. Estava disperso nos pensamentos e não ouviu a resposta de Minseok, somente na segunda vez ou terceira ele entendeu, e com um sorriso no rosto o guiou até a cabana.

Minseok seguiu o filho, sentia a ansiedade do menor e sorria com isso. Voaram com as nuvens e logo chegaram à cabana no meio de uma floresta antiga, não existiam humanos ali, nenhum outro humano além da moradora misteriosa.

― Quando descobrir sobre ela, me deixe saber. ― Yixing sumiu em seguida, Minseok não entendia os rompantes do filho às vezes, mas aceitava bem, o mesmo não sabia sobre a influência de um terceiro deus naquele encontro.

Kyungsoo, o deus do fogo e da criação, levou Yixing ali primeiro, era um acordo antigo com a moradora que ali habitava. O deus do sonho se viu encantado no primeiro instante em que viu a humana, foram meses até se aproximar, então passava os dias brincando com Sana. Sentia tanto carinho pela humana, mesmo com o pedido estranho de nunca ser tocada, não havia motivos para isso afinal, o carinho no seu coração era de um parente próximo, sentia ali dentro que ela era parte da família e seu pai deveria saber.

Foi anos insistindo, ele até mesmo havia desistido quando resolveu tentar uma última vez, seu papel estava feito e foi buscar o presente prometido pelo deus do fogo, Minseok o contaria tudo o que aconteceu depois. O deus do sono esperou por alguns minutos e a viu sair, naquele instante sentiu algo estranho, Yixing afirmou ser uma humana, mas ali parecia ser uma ninfa, não conseguia resumir em palavras, ela não era uma simples mortal e, ao mesmo tempo era. O deus estava confuso, a sua aparência e áurea diziam isso, se ela havia sido abençoada por algum deus, ou caiu no encanto de algum, estaria tudo explicado, já que isso aconteceu antes. 

Jungsoo ― regente dos céus e rei dos deuses ― no passado já havia tomado os pesadelos de uma rainha para si, apenas para que ela tivesse um sonho tranquilo, e pudesse conquistá-la, era um deus sem limites, para a rainha pareceu uma troca justa, por isso aceitou. 

Um deus não passava muito tempo longe de sua "conquista", Minseok decidiu esperar 24 horas ali, e o reconheceria em sua forma que fosse e resolveria toda essa confusão do filho. Esperou mais do que isso, e ninguém veio ao encontro dela. Não entendia o motivo de nada acontecer, a humana vivia em paz, aparentemente não tinha sonhos ou pesadelos, na realidade ele nem sabia, pois não influenciava em nada. Era estranho, mas o estranho fazia parte do mundo dos deuses. Descartou a possibilidade anterior, decidiu seguir com seu trabalho.

Todavia os dias foram passando, e Minseok se pegou ali mais vezes do que pretendia apenas a observando, velando seu sono, mas nunca, jamais, interferia. Apenas intrigado e atraído pela bela humana que parecia uma deusa.

Os dias se tornaram meses e eram calmos. Seu sorriso sempre o fascinava, sorria quando a via sorrir, via ela dançar sozinha para o nada, cuidar de animais feridos, cantarolar melodias compostas apenas na mente dela. Parecia tão alegre sempre e tão sozinha, diferente dele. Por mais que o tempo passasse ainda tinha o filho, Minseok sempre fora sozinho, até que Yixing surgiu, o nascimento do filho era um mistério até para ele. 

Continuou na sua investigação silenciosa, e jurou que não iria interferir, no entanto um dia a mulher não saiu da cabana, ficou lá dentro quando o sol já estava alto no céu. Ele esperou, e quando a noite estava dando sinais, entrou em sua casa. A humana estava deitada na cama simples do local, notou que ali dentro era tudo simples e colorido. Ele era um deus e poderia ver mesmo em meia luz, via o suor e era isso a humana estava doente, e pela primeira vez Minseok resolveu ajudar. Cuidou dela durante toda noite, preparando remédios, usando alguns conhecimentos. Ela não estava pálida como antes e mesmo assim não acordava. Era precipitado, ele poderia estar cometendo um grande erro, mas quando o sol voltou a iluminar a cabana, resolveu ver a mente de Sana, ali estava mais uma coisa que os humanos jamais saberiam, eles poderiam ver seus sonhos, mesmo que não fizesse questão, era esse o motivo de apenas levá-los a dormir. Yixing cuidava melhor dos sonhos e pesadelos, afinal ele era um deus especial e sensível. 

A mente tinha várias formas e não formas, paredes, muros, castelos, onde o nada e o tudo existia ao mesmo tempo. Eram muitos pensamentos dando forma ao mundo de uma única pessoa, mas apenas um deles tinha voz, e era onde ela estava, seguiu o som da voz e entrou no mundo certo.

― Todos esqueceram de mim, mas eu continuo querendo ter você, Minseok. ― Sana dizia entre lágrimas. ― Desejei que nessa vida eu não os encontrasse, mas nosso filho esteve comigo, e eu fui tão feliz. Brincamos pela primeira vez inúmeras vezes nessa vida, mas você não vinha, e eu estava tranquila, ao menos você não sofreria dessa vez Minseok.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ela parecia tão triste e falava tudo a ele. Não era ele realmente, era sua imagem criada pela mente, ele estava se vendo através dos olhos de Sana. A voz pronunciou seu nome com tanto carinho, tão estranho, ele só poderia estar certo, e a mulher era algo além da sua compreensão e esse algo o conhecia. Minseok decidiu então se aproximar.

― Mais um sonho e não o tenho aqui, meus dias devem estar chegando ao fim, se é mesmo um sonho eu tenho o direito de tê-lo ao menos aqui. ― foi quando sentiu os lábios dela nos seus, uma avalanche de memórias e sentimentos o atingiram. 

― Sana ― falou a olhando nos olhos. Olhos que o olhavam com espanto e amor. ― Desculpe ter demorado tanto. ― o que ele poderia fazer? O tempo era escasso. ― Eu queria ser egoísta novamente. ― aquilo era uma tortura para ambos.

×

Aconteceu há centenas de anos atrás, uma humana ganhou poderes, sem a benção de nenhum deus conhecido. Era seu coração puro e devoto, sua beleza estonteante e radiante. A natureza a amou, os céus a amaram, as águas a amaram, os animais a amaram, e tudo que vivia em sua volta a abençoou. Existia um poder primitivo no universo, o que dera origem aos titãs, alguns achavam que ela era um resquício dele, um pedaço menor que um átomo, porém detinha tanto poder que nenhum deles poderia interferir.

O primeiro a cair por ela fora Jungsoo, o senhor dos céus, ele sempre queria todas. Depois veio Poseidon, até mesmo Hades não conseguia ignorar sua presença, a chamavam por tantos nomes, até descobrirem o seu verdadeiro nome: Sana. Minseok em meio a toda curiosidade e temor dos deuses maiores, continuava a fazer seu trabalho, nunca interferia e pretendia continuar a fazer isso, mas Sana tinha curiosidade e foi atrás de Minseok, queria saber mais sobre os sonhos das pessoas.

No começo ele a ignorou, depois a respondia com resmungos, até dar-se por vencido e contar sobre alguns. Ele tinha o poder, mas não o usava, ficava a cargo de Thanatos cuidar dos sonhos e dos pesadelos. O seu papel era permitir que os humanos e deuses pudessem ter seu descanso, não podiam fugir disso. Pouco a pouco permitiu que a mulher entrasse no seu mundo, e era mais um dos que caíram nos seus encantos. Todavia, foi correspondido e viveram o amor em sua plenitude longe dos olhos de todos, apenas os dois se bastavam. Sonhos tem início, meio e fim, e o fim veio, e pouco depois desse início eles eram uma família, o pequeno Yixing havia enfim nascido.

O início do sonho foi a união dos dois, o meio foi o nascimento de Yixing, e o fim estava prestes a vir. Não existia explicação ainda, mas o átomo de criação influenciava os deuses, e ele começou a definhar, se fundiria pouco a pouco com todo universo e voltaria a ser nada como antes. Sana jamais permitiria esse fim, sentiu tanto medo do mesmo acontecer com o filho também, e foi por isso que tomou a decisão de afastá-los, correu a todos os deuses para salvar seu amado.

Ela implorava, rogava aos deuses, ao universo, a energia primitiva que a transformara em tal, para que a atendessem. Os deuses se compadeceram do seu pedido desesperado. Todos reunidos chegaram a uma única solução: ela precisaria sumir. Se esse era o preço a pagar, ela o faria, mas sentia que precisava de algo a mais e despida de qualquer orgulho implorava por mais.

― Darei toda minha essência para que ele viva. ― isso levaria a sua morte se não tivesse uma parte imortal. Não sabia o que fazer, ela parecia representar um perigo para as únicas pessoas que amava, jamais se perdoaria. ― Minseok jamais aceitaria, eu preciso que ele esqueça tudo o que vivemos. ― o silêncio parecia uma resposta.

Fora Kyungsoo o primeiro a se pronunciar. O deus tinha seus motivos e uma criação.

― Você terá isso. ― a voz rouca ecoou, os outros deuses olharam com surpresa, pela primeira e única vez Taeyeon o observou. Não havia nada em seus olhos, apenas ouvia como todos. 

Kyungsoo se aproximou de Sana e disse algo para que apenas ela ouvisse.

― Eu a darei algo, se um dia desejar ter tudo de volta será possível.

Os olhos de agradecimento foram o bastante. Ele sumiu como fogo e ali ficou apenas um colar. Os deuses invejavam e a amavam, era uma dualidade que os fizeram a amaldiçoar inconscientemente, tudo por causa do medo do que ela estava se tornando. Sana estava imune a influência deles. Os deuses a invejavam e causaram tudo isso, no entanto a amavam e fora por isso que concederam seu pedido e Hades, o deus do submundo proferiu:

― Eu permito que renasça a cada século, não beberás a água do rio Lete e terás todas as lembranças na décima oitava primavera. ― Ele sabia dos limites, entrelaçando as mãos na de Perséfone prosseguiu: ― Não podes viver mais de 20 primaveras, ou sua alma não terá mais um lugar para voltar e desaparecerá, agora és apenas uma humana. 

Quando Taeyeon se pronunciou, a rainha dos deuses surpreendeu a todos, era sempre julgada como perversa, que castigava aqueles que não gostava, os que traiam, mas Taeyeon era a deusa da família, e aqueles três eram uma família. 

― Se os lábios se tocarem, todas as lembranças retornarão, mas não posso mudar o tempo que fica no reino dos vivos. ― todos os deuses acenaram, dando benção a ela.

Não houve tempo de despedida, toda sua essência fora de uma única vez para Minseok. Sana saiu dali com Hades e Perséfone.

Quando Minseok abriu os olhos, sentiu o vazio, das lembranças, de alguém, mas não importava, não existia do que sentir falta, sua mente ainda estava confusa tinha apenas um bebê. Sua mente sussurrou o nome do seu filho.

Sana o amava além de tudo e todos. Se recusou a renascer nos primeiros séculos, observava sob o véu dos mundos o pequeno Yixing e Minseok. Os observou quando Perséfone colhia as flores com eles, mas quando seu coração pesou mais que tudo quis ter uma nova lembrança. Queria poder ter passado todos os anos com os dois, mas jamais iria interferir, ver todas as mudanças do seu pequeno de longe a enchiam de alegria.

×

Agora renascia pela quinta vez, fora tão dolorida a primeira que a fez preferir ficar mais séculos longe. Na segunda, Minseok a implorou que ela não fizesse mais isso.

― Me deixe ser egoísta, o único desejo que tenho é ter você comigo, mesmo que por segundos. ― ele pedirá da segunda vez.

― Eu não quero que sofra nem mesmo por segundos. ― os dedos do deus tocaram seus lábios. 

― São segundos de felicidade eterna, você jamais me fez sofrer. Em um só segundo, eu deveria implorar seu perdão novamente por ser um deus tão fraco? ― Sana sabia que ele era sincero.

― Não. ― segurou a mão que estava em seus lábios, entrelaçando as suas. ― Eu vivo através de você e Yixing, o amor não precisa de perdão quando não comete erros. ― tinha tanta certeza em sua voz, e ele sabia que ela não negaria.

×

Ele não era um sonho, mas seu tempo estava acabando, e junto a alegria a tristeza seria dolorido novamente.

― Eu não posso negar nada a você. ― sua voz doce o alcançou. ― Sempre sinto a sua falta, mesmo que... ― e ele a calou novamente com os lábios.

― Vou ser mais egoísta. ― ditou.

Fora a primeira vez que ele conseguiu encontrá-la no sonho e ter total controle de tudo. Ele poderia naquele mundo parar o tempo, era uma ilusão logo tudo acabaria, mas ele reviveu cada momento. Se amaram, e conversaram e se amaram novamente. Queria não esquecer, se houvesse como. Quando ele sentiu o tempo voltar a correr, ficou ali apenas a olhando jurando a si mesmo que não esqueceria.

― Eu te amo, mesmo que eu esqueça de você quando sair, eu não vou esquecer que a amo. ― não brigava mais pelo desejo da amada, sentia que faria o mesmo e queria apenas aquele peso para ele.

― Eu não esqueço, eu prometo voltar por você e pelo nosso filho. ― ela estava sumindo, em um piscar de olhos ele fora expulso dali.

Minseok fora desperto por Yixing do que pareceu ser um sonho, ao seu lado estava o corpo sem vida, a humana não havia resistido. Era triste uma jovem ter ido, pai e filho sentiram mais do que falaram, ele nem mesmo sabia seu nome. Fora o deus do sonho a cobri-la com um lençol, enquanto o deus do sono preparou uma pira e lá depositou seu corpo. Antes acender, Yixing depositou um buquê de miosótis em cima do corpo fazendo o pedido para ela não esquecê-los. O deus do sono trouxe o fogo e ambos assistiram até tudo se tornar cinzas.

Sana via tudo sobre o véu da morte. Sabia que ele havia esquecido de tudo quando ela se foi, mesmo assim ele cuidou de seu corpo naquela vida e a deu um enterro digno dos nobres. A emocionou tanto, mas ela se foi para o Tártaro, com a certeza que aquilo nunca seria um fim, até que encontrasse uma solução que não ferisse nem a seu filho, nem ao seu amor. Iria reviver o mesmo ciclo por toda eternidade.

Se tivesse esperado mais um pouco, teria escutado o diálogo dos dois.

― Sana viveu uma vida feliz e breve. ― Yixing falou como despedida.

― Sana? ― os olhos confusos do deus, deveria ser a humana, apenas não lembrava.

Quando nada mais restava, ambos saíram. As lembranças intactas de Yixing, não os deixam esquecer. Na casa dos dois havia um quadro, agora com uma ruiva em meio a floresta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hipnos - Minseok  
> Morfeu - Yixing  
> Hera - Taeyeon  
> Zeus - Jungsoo/Leeteuk  
> Hefesto - Kyungsoo  
> Sana - Humana  
> Miosótis - a flor simboliza o amor sincero e desesperado. Mais conhecida como a flor não-me-esqueças.


End file.
